pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol
|nature = Jolly|trait = Likes to relax|alignment = True Neutral|ability = Speed Boost|moves = |relatives = Jed | Non-blood brother|residence = Roaming}} Sol is a male, shiny Blaziken currently working as a mercenary for Malla who runs the Mega Mercs company. Despite working as a mercenary he tends to relax and talk with those at Fort Fortis, only working enough to claim a bounty once a week to keep his position though will do more if Gale wants to. Through Shen's planning Sol, as well as Gale, find themselves already at Captain's rank. History During his youth Sol spent most of his time traveling the lands with his parents whom both worked as merchants selling common wares and goods, at times rare finds they would luckily stumble upon. Traveling would often leave Sol lonely, unable to keep a friend that he would then eventually have to leave as his parents moved elsewhere to sell goods. It would only be until Sol and his parents had decided to settle at Blackwater that Sol would meet his one true friend that he might finally not have to leave behind: a Riolu named Jed. Instantly the two had taken a liking to each other if only because they both had a knack to cause trouble for the merchants and the other children about. Though neither had ever thought to venture out of Blackwater in pursuit of riches and adventure it wouldn't be until a band of adventurers had come to Blackwater in search of others wanting to join their cause. Sol and Jed, both adoring the idea of becoming heroes, had walked towards the leader of the band, a Blaziken, only to be rejected because they were still too young hadn't evolved yet. Unhappy with the outcome Jed had come up with the idea of leaving Blackwater with Sol in hopes of becoming stronger so that they might one day join that band of adventurers and heroes; so they did. They had packed supplies for their first week outside of Blackwater and left notes to their parents saying they were going to explore the world and becomes heroes. With their ambitions they set out... Later in their life, long after deciding to no longer join the band of adventurers, Sol and Jed, the latter now having a mate, a beautiful Zoroark, had begun to settle down occasionally helping nearby towns with work for steady income... Until the day a tragic mystery had happened. Still uncertain of how it happened but Sol had woken up from a sudden black out to then see the corpse of Jed's mate in their home and his talons bloodied. At this same moment Jed had made his way inside of their to look at the scene... A long fight ensued with Sol eventually being the victor. Having left Jed and being left in a hole of depression Sol wandered around the plains surrounding Auril alone and without a cause. Eventually he would stumble upon three thieves, Team Lalala, that he would come to encounter often to then eventually meeting his current girlfriend Gale to soon after begin work with the Mega Mercs. Personality Sol is a Pokémon with not many priorities who holds every day life without much care. Happy-go-lucky and easygoing Sol accepts all people as friends with open arms. Less accepting of those who cause trouble, however. Sociable and fun-loving Sol cherishes the idea of making new friends and connections, believing that no matter where he would go he would always have a friend to spend a good time with. Though always seen as positive there are times when Sol will be seen not as jubilant as he usually will be. When it comes to contests and competitions Sol gives his all to win but when loss comes his way he is seen depressed and saddened, even at times angry at himself, for losing. But he does not let depression get to him for long, always thinking of positive outcomes that will come afterwards. Outgoing, Sol adores traveling, a feat gained from traveling during his youth with his parents while they did their merchant-work. A sightseer, Sol always welcomes the idea of travel but there are times when the Blaziken will want to simply relax, rest and stare at the clouds. Trivia Sol's voice is actually that of Steve Blum's playing as Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop. It wasn't that hard of a choice to make considering both Spike and Sol have similar personalities; both extremely easygoing, relaxed and playful/teasing/joking characters. Category:Male characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Fighting-types Category:Fire-types